<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Don't Know About Us by exovelvetwriters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547322">They Don't Know About Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters'>exovelvetwriters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comedy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalawang buhay na pinagtapo noon pero hindi hanggang dulo. Mauulit kaya muli ang kapalaran nang dating buhay nina Irene at Yixing? </p><p>Genre: Comedy, Prompt: Reincarnation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene &amp; Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Don't Know About Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dalawang buhay na pinagtapo noon pero hindi hanggang dulo. Mauulit kaya muli ang kapalaran nang dating buhay nina Irene at Yixing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Text Message:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing to Irene: “Princess, tapos na yung filming nang MV namin. May gusto ka bang ipabili?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irene to Yixing: “Yay! Drive safely okay? Wala naman. Ikaw lang gusto ko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irene to Yixing: “Actually kisspirin tsaka yakapsul pala. Hahahaha”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing to Irene: “Okay Princess. Your wish is my command. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby I’m home.” Yixing sabi niya pagkalock niya nang pintuan nila at naamoy niyang nagpipirito si Irene nag manok. Agad naman tumingin si Irene sakanya at ngumiti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home. Magshower ka na muna. Medyo matagal pa tong niluluto ko.” Sabi ni Irene nang maramdaman niyang niyakap siya ni Yixing at hinalikan sa pisngi. “May damit nadin akong nilagay sa banyo para sayo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Pakiss muna ako sa lips bago ako maligo.” Nagpout muna si Yixing kay Irene nang naging dahilan kung bakit siya natawa. Tsaka hinalikan sa labi si Yixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makalipas ang 30 minutes nang lumabas na si Yixing sa banyo at naabutan niyang naglalagay na nang plato si Irene sa mesa. Agad namang lumapit si Yixing sakanya at niyakap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May schedule ka ba bukas? Or wala?” Tanong ni Yixing habang yakap yakap si Irene at nakapatong ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Irene,.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sa umaga wala pero kelangan naming umalis nang gabi papuntang Japan para sa concert namin sa susunod na gabi. Ikaw may schedule ka?” Tanong ni Irene bago siya humarap kay Yixing at hinalikan sa labi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagpalitan muna sila nang maiiksing halik sa mga labi bago sumagot si Yixing "Wala. Pahinga lang bukas kasi next week start na nang rehearsals namin para sa concert. Pwede kitang ihatid?" Tanong niya kay Irene habang naglalakad sila papunta sa upuan nila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sa airport? Huwag na. Baka makita ka nang fans mo o fans ko." biglang sabi ni Irene "Tsaka pahinga ka nalang babe malapit na din yung concert ninyo. " dugtong pa niya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sa dorm niyo? o sa company? I just want to spend more time with you. Lalo na sabi mo nga maguumpisa na yong tour niyo sa Japan. Kami naman back to back concert dates." Sabi ni Yixing sabay hawak sa kamay ni Irene "Kahit hanggang sa saksakyan lang. I really just want to spend more time with you." sunod niyang sabi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natawa naman muna si Irene bago sumagot “Okay sige na nga. Kain na tayo babe para makapagpahinga na tayo.” Ngumiti lang si Yixing at hinalikan ang kamay na hawak niya. “Sabi mo yan ha. Wala nang bawian” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagdasal muna sila bago nagsimulang kumain. “Kamusta naman araw mo ngayon babe?” Tanong ni Irene kay Yixing habang kumukuha nang manok sa harap nila. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay naman. Nakakatawa sila kanina sa recording. Kung ano ano kasing pinagagagawa ni Baekhyun tapos saway naman ng saway sina kuya.” natatawang sagot ni Yixing kay Irene “Ikaw babe kamusta araw mo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay lang naman. May last minute meeting lang kaninang umaga para sa concert sa susunod na araw tapos umuwi ako nang dorm para magimpake nang mga gamit ko.” Sagot naman ni Irene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaninang umaga ka pa gising babe? Hala ka. Hindi kapa pagod? Ako nalang magaayos maligo kana agad after natin kumain.” Sabi agad ni Yixing kay Irene</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sige babe. Dito ka matutulog babe o kelangan mong bumalik sa dorm niyo?” Tanong ni Irene</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Syempre sa tabi mo ako matutulog mahal ko.” Sabi ni Yixing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*20 minutes*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakatapos na ding maglinis at maghilamos ulit si Irene bago siya humiga sa tabi ni Yixing. Agad namang humarap si Yixing sakanya at hinaplos ang pisngi niya. Hinawakan ni Irene ang kamay ni Yixing nakahawak sa pisngi niya bago ito dahan dahang inalis at hinalikan ang palad ni Irene</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Mahinang sabi ni Irene “i love you so much Yixing” Sabi ulit ni Irene habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Yixing. dahan dahang naman silang lumapit sa isa’t isa at hinalikan ang isa’t isa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya maya pa ay nasa ibabaw na ni Yixing si Irene habang naghahalikan sila. Labi sa labi, dila sa dila, ang mga kamay ni Yixing ay nasa bewang ni Irene at si Irene naman ay nakapatanong ang kamay sa balikat ni Yixing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Mahinang sagot ni Yixing nang saglit silang naghiwalay ng labi. Bago niyakap si Irene. Napasandal naman ang noo ni Irene sa dibdib ni Yixing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tulog na tayo babe? Maaga ka pa bukas diba?” Tanong ni Yixing habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Irene gamit ang isang kamay at ang isa naman ay hinaplos ang bewang ni Joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Sige babe. Tara tulog na tayo.” Sagot ni Irene bago tumayo at pintay ang ilaw nila. Pagbalik naman niya sa kama nakita niyang naka bukas ang mga braso ni Yixing na parang inaantay siya. Agad naman siyang bumalik sa mga braso ni Yixing. Pagkayakap ni Irene kay Yixing ay mahinang nilagay ni Yixing ang kamay niya sa mukha ni Irene at dahan dahang hinalikan ang mga labi niya. Maya maya pa ay nasa ibabaw na ni Irene si Yixing at ang mga damit nila ay nasa sahig.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*Kinaumagahan*</b>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hmmm” ungol ni Irene sa dibdib ni Yixing nang may narinig siyang nagriring sa tabi niya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe.” Mahinang tawag ni Yixing kay Irene “Babe gising na” Tawag ulit ni Yixing nang hindi gumalaw si irene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. 5 minutes pa babe.” Mahinang sagot ni Irene. Natawa naman nang mahina si Yixing bago hinalikan ang balikat ni Irene “Sige 5 minutes” sagot niya. Agad namang nilapit ni Irene ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Yixing “Thank you babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingat ka babe ah. I love you. Tawagan mo nalang ako kung kelangan mo magpasundo ha.” Sabi ni Yixing  kay Irene bago hinalikan sa labi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingat ka din. Tawag ako mamaya. I love you. See you soon” Humalik din si Irene kay Yixing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*Kinagabihan*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakarating na sina Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy at Yeri sa Korea at kasalukuyang nakahiga siya sa sofa nang hotel room nila at nanood nang 100 days my prince sa netflix. Mayamaya pa ay nakatulog na siya. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maliligo na sana si Irene sa mababaw na part nang Ilog nang bigla siyang nadulas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahhh” Napasigaw si Irene nang madulas siya. Pilit niyang inaangat ang sarili niya kaso medyo  mabigat yung damit niya. “Tulong!” “Tulong!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kasalukayang naghahanap nang baboy para kainin ang lalaki nang makarinig siya nang boses nang babae. Humihingi nang tulong agad niyang binitawang ang panang hawak niya at tumakbo papuntang ilog.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tulong! Tulong!” Rinig niya ang boses ng babae pag lapit niya sa ilog.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“May nalulunod! Teka lang! Hahanap muna ako nang lubid bago para matulungan kita.” sabi nang lalaki doon sa babae. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oy! Anong sandali lang! Tulungan mo na ako dito” Sigaw ni Irene</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eto na! Eto na!” Sigaw nang lalaki sabay talon sa ilog at lumangoy papunta kay Irene nang makarating na siya dito. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhm Miss.. Hindi naman siya ganon kalalim.” Sabi ng lalaki nang lumuhod siya at tinulungan ang nalulunod na babae. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anong hin.. Di?” Sabi ni Irene nang naramdaman niyang tinulungan siya nang lalaki para makatayo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay ka na miss? Baka pwede mo nang bitawan yung leeg ko.” Sabi nang lalaki sakanya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anong pangalan mo?” Tanong sakanya ng babae. “Yael. Ikaw?” “Isabel”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ate… Gising ka na.” “Ate gising na” “Ate tanghali na” ang mga salitang naririnig ni Irene nang maramdaman niyang may umaalog nang balikat niya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anong oras na?” Tanong ni Irene kina Seulgi ng bumangon siya nang kama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mag 11 na ate. Kelangan na nating umalis in an hour.” Sagot ni Wendy kay Irene ng agad na bumangon si Irene </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Hala kelangan ko nang magayos.” Sabi ni Irene nang pumasok siya nang kwarto para magpalit ng damit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya maya pa ay lumabas na si Irene ng kwarto nakasuot nang red jacket at pants. Pumasok siya nang banyo para magtoothbrush at mag hilamos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahimik na nakaupo si Irene habang inaayusan siya ng make up artist nila ikinagulat naman yun nina Seulgi, Wendy, Joy at Yeri kasi di naman ganun si Irene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uy Ate. Okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Joy kay Irene nang makita niyang nakaupo lang si Irene at nakatitig sa cellphone niya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha? Oo okay lang ako.” Sagot ni Irene kay Joy “Bakit?” Dugtong niyang tanong sakanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wala naman Ate mukhang di ka lang kasi okay.” Sagot ni Joy kay Irene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joy. May tanong ako pero huwag kang tatawa ha? Naniniwala ka ba sa reincarnation?” Tanong ni Irene sakanya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reincarnation? Anong ibig sabihin noon ate?” Pabalik na tanong ni Joy sakanya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yung past life mo? May possibility ba na maalala mo yun? I mean sa panaginip or something?” Sunod sunod na tanong ni Irene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ate di ko alam yun pero baka naman imagination mo lang yun.” Sagot ni Joy “Tara na Ate. Mamaya nalang tayo magusap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madaling araw nan ang matapos sila Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy at Yeri sa schedule nila. Kaya pagkabalik nila sa hotel kaya naligo nalang si Irene at diretso nang humiga sa kama niya. Hawak niya ang cellphone at sinerch ang mga salitang “Reincarnation” “Dreams about past life” maya maya pa ay di na niya namalayan at natulog na siya.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isabel! Uy Miss! Sandali lang naman.” Tawag sakanya nang lalaki </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ano ba kasing kailangan mo? At kanina kapa sumusunod” Inis na sabi niya sa lalaking kanina pa nakasunod sakanya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ang sungit mo naman! Tsaka hindi kita sinusundan. Parehas lang tayo nang dinadaanan.” Sagot sakanya nung lalaki</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isabel!” “Isabel!” “Isabel!” narinig nilang dalawa na may tumatawag sakanya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nandito ako! Nandito ako” Sigaw ni Isabel at tumakbo papalapit sa tunog. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tatay, Nanay, gusto kong tinapay.” Mahinang bulong ni Yael sa sarili niya. “Bye Sungit!” Sigaw niya kay Isabel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nako ka Isabel. Anong nangyari sayo at basang basa ka.” Sabi sakanya nang babaeng medyo matanda na. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nahulog po ako sa Ilog.” Sagot niya </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nahulog ka sa ilog? Saang ilog?” Tanong sakanya nung babae</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doon po. Maliligo po kasi ako dapat kaso nadulas ako.” Sagot niya</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naku kang bata ka. Halika na at umuwi na tayo hinahanap kana ng mga kapatid mo.” Sabi sakanya nang babae. “</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ate! Ang tagal mo naming naligo hindi mo na naabutan yung paghuli nila nang baboy.” Sabi sakanya nang batang kamukha ni Yeri. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kuya! Ang tagal mo naman nakahuli na sila Solomon nang baboy.” Sabi nang lalaking kamukha ni Baekhyun at katabi niya si Sehun? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pasensya na may kelangan pa akong tulungan na nahulog sa ilog.” Kilala ko yung boses na yun ha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ikaw nanaman sinusundan mo ba ako?!”  Sigaw ni Isabel pag harap niya kay Yael. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sungit!?” Gulat na sabi ni Yael sakanya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ate at Kuya Anong nangyayari sainyong dalawa? Parang hindi niyo kilala ang isa’t isa.” Tanong ni Yeri sakanila. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dapat ba kilala ko siya?!” sabay nila sigaw </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OO naman! Ikakasal na kayo sasusunod na pag bilog nang buwan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Agad naming idinilat ni Irene ang mga mata niya at bumangon kinuha ang cellphone at tinwagan si Yixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Irene?” Tanong ni Yixing nang marinig niyang hingal na hingal si Irene sa telepono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yixing. Have you ever had dreams so bizarre. As if you’re living that dream?” Tanong ni Irene. “I mean I have been dreaming a very weird dream since yesterday na noon palang nagkita na tayo.” Dugtong pa ni Irene </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I had those dreams too. I had a dream before na nahulog ka daw sa ilog tapos sinave kita.” Sagot ni Yixing “Minsan naman nasa isang castle ka daw nakatira tapos hindi tayo pwede kasi yung families natin mortal na magkaaway.” Dugtong pa niya “Bakit Irene? Anong problema?” Tanong niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever felt sad while you were having those dreams?” Tanong ni Irene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minsan” Sagot ni Yixing sakanya. “I love you” sabay dugtong ni Yixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Sagot ni Irene. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huwag please. Ako nalang huwag lang siya. Sakin ka naman galit diba? Please” Rinig ni Irene sa panaginip niya pero bakit wala siyang Makita.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please ako nalang.” Rinig niya ulit. Maya maya pa ay nakarinig siya nang sunod sunod na pagaspas nang hangin at parang may tumama sa taong katabi niya. Pilit niyang minumulat yung mata niya pero wala siya makita.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mahal kita Isabel. Pasensya na hindi kita kayang protektahan.” Naramdaman nalang niyang may bumagsak sa harap niya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katahimikan. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments for our author! &lt;3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>